


Sometimes It Takes a Weakness to Find Our Strength

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Explicit vomit warning, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomiting, Worried Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: Upon landing on the planet of Kontara, Lance couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful flowers, only imagining Keith's face when he would bring his boyfriend some. But, are these flowers poisonous?The word poison never occurred to Lance until now.





	1. Sweetheart?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for not posting for a while. I will be more active and update more on a schedule, just not sure when. Thanks for being patient!
> 
> Warning:  
> -Vomit  
> -Angst  
> -A worried Keef

“Attention paladins! We will be landing on planet Kontara. Be prepared for anything!” 

 

Lance smirked. He knew that there wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. 

 

Except for Keith. No one or nothing could handle his boyfriend. But none the less Lance loves him. 

 

Speaking of Keith, who was jogging towards him at a reasonable pace, he needed a kiss before the mission. Usually, they exchanged a quick peck on the lips or the cheek before missions, but the real fun starts after they succeed on the battlefield. 

 

“Hey babe, quick-MPH!” Keith had lunged into Lance’s arms, smashing their lips together. It was less graceful than usual but who says Lance is complaining. 

 

“Hey there~,” Lance said once they finally broke away. Keith hid his face bashfully into Lance’s neck. Lance could practically feel Keith’s eye roll. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him into a proper hug. 

 

“Why did you just attack me with a more aggressive kiss than usual?” Lance said giggling in a sexy kinda way. Or at least Keith thought it was. 

 

“Well, I don't know. I just…” Keith paused to take a deep breath, to take in all of Lance’s scent. “What if something happens to one of us and the last kiss we ever share is a quick one?” 

 

Lance tried to avoid the topic of death and decay. It made him sad and made him question his decisions more carefully. The question made him shudder a little. 

“Babe, we’ll both be fine. I promise,” Lance felt Keith’s grip on him loosen and tension slipped from his body. “And if it would make you feel better, we could start pre-mission make out sessions.” 

 

Keith laughed and snuggled into Lance’s broad chest. “Yeah okay. You got me.” 

 

Lance let go of Keith and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go find the others, they are probably at the bridge already.”

 

Keith nodded and together they walked hand in hand to the bridge. 

  
  


“WELCOME PALADINS!” a small purple and yellow alien exclaimed as the paladins approached the big futuristic castle.

 

“Thank you Konira,” Allura said graciously as the other paladins appeared behind her. 

 

It was hot on the planet and the people were strange and formidable. But the forests were beautiful. 

 

_ “Maybe I’ll take Keith there on a date,”  _ Lance thought to himself, gazing at all the beautiful flowers. The pollen practically radiated off of them. They were stunning. 

 

Lance removed his helmet and took in a breath of fresh air. It smelled fresh yet so full. Full of the aroma of the flowers and the factories. 

 

“Lance put your helmet back on you idiot!” Keith yelled from beside him, whacking him upside the head. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to get his point across. Everyone else had their helmets on, so Keith found it appropriate that they  _ all _ have their helmets on. 

 

“Oh come on, you know you love me,” Lance smirked as Keith shook his head and smiled wholeheartedly. 

 

But in the back of his head, Lance knew that there was something wrong with the air. 

 

Pollution?

 

The farther they walked into the city, the less Lance could see the gorgeous blue and yellow flowers. Soon they had faded into the distance and were sealed behind the enormous city gates. 

 

The city was lively and as far as the eye could see was just covered in Kontaranians. The little aliens littered the grounds of the kingdom as they made way for the paladins to walk through. 

 

As they reached the castle, Lance could feel his limbs getting tired and achy. His head was starting to hurt and the commotion of the buzzing city didn’t help.  

 

_ “OKAY OKAY! Stay calm, stay calm. You’re just a little jet lagged and dehydrated. No biggie, just drink some water and you can make it through the alliance conformation”.  _

 

Lance stopped in his tracks and turned to see Coran behind him, talking to a small Kontaranian while they took notes on a weird space tablet. 

 

“Hey, Coran? Is there any water around here?” 

 

“Oh yes! Of course, here ya go!” Coran pulled out a water pouch from his man purse, or at least that's what Pidge calls it, and handed it to Lance. “My boy, look a bit pale. Are you feeling alright?” 

 

“Yeah I’m fine, just got a little headache. Probably just from travel,” Lance said responsibly, but the immature part of him was saying  _ SPACE POISON!  _

 

Nonetheless, he drank the water and moved forward into the great castle abroad him.   

  
  


Lance loved alliance ceremonies. 

 

He loved meeting new people or  _ aliens _ . It was in his nature to be social. He loves the strange food and the seemingly nonalcoholic beverages. He loves to get Keith drunk and watch him try and dance with strange objects. 

 

He loves it all. 

 

Just not today. 

 

After making his way back to Keith and his room, he proceeded to take a nap while the others were getting their hair done for the ceremony. When he woke up the first time, he glanced at the weird Kontaranian clock and to his surprise, it was in Earth time. 

 

His eyes adjusted to the bright luminescent clock and it read six-thirty. 

 

Wait. SIX-THIRTY?! 

 

Lance bolted upright, instantly regretting it seemingly as his head throbbed. The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes and Lance still had to get his hair together and suit ironed and get his confirmation badge and oh god… 

 

Lance leaped out of bed and dashed around the room and bathroom, tidying himself up so he looked a little more than important. 

 

He looked in the mirror, taking in his shocking features. 

 

Pale and clammy skin shone through his foundation, hair sticking to his sweat glistened forehead. His eyes were bloodshot and bags hung under his blue orbs like the night engulfing the stars. 

 

Lance sniffled and rubbed his eyes as he winced in pain.  _ Why now of all times? _

 

Lance arrived at the ceremony five minutes and thirty-two seconds late. He was for sure gonna get it from Allura once he finds the team. 

 

Keith spotted Lance and approached him as anyone would. 

 

Lance saw his boyfriend walking over to him and braced himself for one of his boyfriend’s lectures. 

 

But it never came. 

 

Instead, Keith, with a worried expression, took his hand in his own. 

 

“Hey, Coran said you weren’t feeling too great earlier. Are you okay?” Lance wanted to say ‘yes’ but he wasn’t about to lie to Keith.

 

Lance hung his head and shook it side to side, indicating that he wasn’t feeling okay. Keith cupped Lance’s face and stroked his red cheeks with his thumb. He knew this made Lance feel comforted, but didn’t always make him feel 100%. 

 

“...Alright, sweetheart. After the ceremony, you and I can go back to the room instead of staying here,” Keith said in a voice as soft as feathers. 

 

Lance didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until Keith stood on his tippy toes and kissed his eyelids. A small tear fell as Keith backed away slightly, his hands cupping his face once again as he brushed the tears from his dull eyes. 

 

Lance let out a meek ‘okay’ before he let Keith back away again, only to grab his hand and lead him to a bench beside the gathering area. There, Keith pulled out a curvy purple bottle from his pocket and poured two orange pills into the palm of his hand. 

 

Then he walked over to one of the Kontaranians, who was handing out drinks to the early arrivals and asked for a cup of water. 

 

Lance barely noticed when Keith sat down beside him and began rubbing up and down his arm in attempts to comfort him. “Lance, babe. You should take these. They will make you feel a bit better”. 

 

Lance took the pills and with a big gulp, he swallowed them. He set the cup down beside him and stared at the ground some more before squeezing his eyes closed in pain and frustration. 

 

Keith reached for Lance’s face, turning it towards him so he could get a better view of Lance’s face. He almost wished he hadn’t. 

 

Lance looked so pale and so pained. It hurt Keith to see him this way. 

 

“Hun, do you think you can make it through the ceremony?” Keith didn’t want to miss the ceremony and the food and the drinks and dancing. He wanted to get drunk and have some fun with Lance later that night. He wanted to try new foods and meet new people, which usually wasn’t his thing. But tonight he wanted new.

 

On the other hand, if his beloved was sick, then he would be as loyal as loyal can get. He would never leave Lance sick and alone to go enjoy a party. Sure Lance would be whiny and snotty and just unpleasant in general but, he knew his boyfriend would do the same for him any day. 

 

Lance would honestly do it without complaining and would probably keep making excuses to get out of training to be with Keith. Even a disgusting, sick Keith. 

 

“I’ll try,” Lance whispered opening his tear-filled eyes to see Keith’s worried expression and the comforting hand that never left his cheek. 

 

Keith nodded slowly and lifted his hand to feel Lance’s forehead, checking for a fever of some sort. Lance felt warm like there was a tiny fire growing in his head. 

 

Keith retracted his hand and frowned at the small fever. Lance really shouldn’t be at the ceremony if he’s sick. 

 

“The ceremony will be starting soon. Until then you and I can sit here and rest a little. Okay?” Lance nodded at that and laid down on the bench with his head resting in Keith’s lap. Keith’s hand carded through his hair while his eyes began to close. 

 

_ “It feels good to close my eyes,”  _ Lance thought. Sleep consumed him as he drifted off to a far-off world of peace and-

 

“Lance, wake up it’s time for the ceremony,” He heard Keith whisper this as his eyes fluttered open and the sick pain came back to his head and his stomach. The lights hurt head as he began to sit up with Keith's help. 

 

He could have sworn he could sit up earlier. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? It could take hours to get the alliance assessed and confirmed,” Lance nodded almost solemnly. He didn’t want to do this, but he knows better than to go and abandon an alliance ceremony. He could cost the whole mission by doing that. 

 

Keith knew Lance didn’t want to stay either, but he also knew the costs of leaving during the ceremony. He knew Lance would make the right choice. 

  
  


By the time the ceremony got started, Lance could barely stand. 

 

His legs felt weak and on fire. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything and his breathes came out short. His stomach felt sick and the sent of the alien foods only made it worse. 

 

The worst part about the whole thing was the traditional tasting of the newest recipes. The Kontaranians had a tradition that with each new alliance also comes new foods. 

 

Unlucky for Lance, the next thing he eats is gonna come right back up. 

 

Keith shared nervous glances at Lance the whole time. When it was Lance’s turn, Keith had almost stepped up and asked them not to make him eat the disgusting food. But Shiro held him back as Lance slowly walked up to the altar. 

 

Lance stared at the food as his face went pale, almost looking like a ghost who had been scared half to death. With shaky hands, he picked up the fork looking utensil, and stabbed one of the red and black pierogi type things and gulped. 

 

_ “Here goes nothing”.  _

 

Lance shoved the food into his mouth and swallowed almost immediately. He didn’t have time to savor the flavor he was sure to throw back up later. He turned and ran to the closest bathroom, not even sticking around for his applause. 

 

“GIVE IT UP TO OUR NEW ALLIES, THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON!” announced Kontora as she ran down the aisle with a colorful stick and sparklers in her seven-fingered hands. 

 

Meanwhile, Keith had seen Lance make a wild dash for the bathrooms and retreated after him. Keith heard gagging noises from outside the bathroom door in which his boyfriend had run into. As much as he hated puke, he hated leaving his boyfriend to fend off the sickness all by himself even more.

 

Keith pushed the door to the restrooms and was overwhelmed with the smell of vomit and the sounds of retching followed by sobs coming from the stall at the other end of the restroom. The door was closed and most likely locked, so he just knocked. 

 

“Lance? Sweetheart, it’s Keith. Do you want me to come in there?” Lance sobbed loudly and retched again. It didn’t sound like he was throwing up in the toilets or even a trash can. It sounded like he was just letting it all out on the floor. 

 

“Keith I can't move!” Lance sobbed out. 

 

Keith’s eyes widened. He felt like all the air in his lungs had been stolen by time. He didn’t give his boyfriend a warning before coming in. But when he did, he knew he should have been better prepared. 

 

Lance was lying down in a puddle of vomit and tears. He tried to call Keith’s name, but he could only feel another bile making its way up his throat. Lance spewed onto the floor once again. 

 

Keith had rushed to his side, forgetting about the smell of the mess on the floor and focused on comforting his sick boyfriend. 

 

Keith knelt down beside him and began rubbing his back, ignoring the sick induced sweat seeping through his suit. He didn’t try to jostle him or pick him up or move him towards the proline bowls. He just knelt there in Lance’s puddle of sick and comforted him with the best he could. 

 

“Your alright baby, you're okay. It’s almost over,” Keith kept whispering to bring Lance comfort, all while trying to make himself feel better too. 

 

Eventually, Lance stopped retching and was left a sobbing mess covered in puke, sweat, and tears. He couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried. It was like he was paralyzed by time, yet everything was still moving. 

 

Keith moved his hand to wipe away his tears and used the other to take the fancy red cloth out of his breast pocket. He proceeded to use it wipe off Lance’s mouth and cheeks as the brunette continued to sob. 

 

“Keith…” Lance whimpered as he tried to grasp his lover's hand, only to be stopped by the weakness that had overtaken his body and left him to spare. Lance started to freak out at this point. He couldn’t move, he was feeling sick, and he couldn’t see Keith from the position he was in. 

 

Although Keith was focused on cleaning Lance up a little, he took the hint and grasped Lance’s cold, shakey hand. He rubbed circles on his palm and traced hearts on the back of his hand. 

 

Lance was beginning to breathe more calmly now. His eyes were half-lidded and his sobs had turned to silent cries over time. Although he felt himself getting calmer and calmer with each passing minute, he was extremely uncomfortable. The position he was in was uncomfortable. 

 

Lance was lying on his side, both arms overlapping each other. The only difference was one was covered in Lance’s stomach contents and the other was attached to the hand Keith was holding.  

 

Despite his uncomfortable position, Lance could feel his eyes giving out. He could feel the exhaustion and sickness way down his eyelids. 

 

“M’tired,” Lance squeaked out, his voice rough from the vomiting. 

 

“I know baby, close your eyes. I’m gonna get you some help, okay?”

 

“Don’t leave,”

 

“No no no no, I won’t. I’ll call Coran or Shiro and we’ll get you somewhere that we can check you out. I want to make sure this isn’t serious,”

 

“...Okay,” Lance let himself be consumed by sleep and pushed himself away from the sickness and pain. Though before he was pulled into a deep sleep, he heard Keith’s voice crack in the most upsetting way. 

 

_ “Please be okay,” _

 


	2. He never left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keefs a good boyfriend. 
> 
> Lancey Lance is a sick boi who needs comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY QUIZNAK! It's been a while. Excuse my awful writing, I just had to whip something together for this week. Yeet...

Keith paced the waiting room, or whatever the Kontaranian’s called the rooms outside the testing bay, worrying for the fate of his boyfriend. He was calm and collected during the situation for Lance’s sake, but now, he was on the verge of a panic attack. Tears stained his eyes and cheeks and no amount of Shiro’s brotherly hugs would bring any sort of relief. 

“WHY WON’T THEY LET ME -hic- IN?” Keith sobbed into Shiro’s chest, contemplating whether he was angry or sad right now. Shiro on the other hand just stood there and rubbed Keith’s shaking back as the Korean bawled. Of course, Shiro was concerned for Keith’s mental stability at the moment but, god. Thinking back to the state he had seen Lance in, not even an hour ago, scared him half to death. 

“I don’t know bud, but they’ll let you in soon. Don’t worry.”

“It’s a little -sniff- late for that,” Keith mumbled as he turned his head away from his brother's chest and over to the door where the Kontaranian doctors took his beloved. He appreciates Shiro’s effort to comfort him, but he really just needed his boyfriend. Even if he was unconscious and smelled like vomit, Keith would hold his hand or heck, probably cuddle right up beside him. 

“Is there anything I can get you, earthlings, while you're waiting?” a Kontaranian nurse asked as she appeared behind them, acting like the world was a sunshine-riptide. Keith pulled away from Shiro and forcefully wiped his eyes. 

“I would like to see my boyfriend! You know, the scrawny fella your idiot doctors pulled away from me like I had stolen him from one of your dumb gift shops?!” 

“Keith calm down, their only trying to help,” Shiro said as he paced forward and placed a comforting hand on Keith’s shaking shoulders. 

“We apologize, sir, we will let you know when you can begin your visiting time-”

“VISITING TIME! I THINK NOT! I’ll see my boyfriend when I want,” Keith yelled at the nurse. Shiro winced. The nurse was only trying to do her job. He understands Keith is worried, but he seriously needs to calm down. Shiro stepped between the nurse and Keith before looking over his shoulder at the cowering nurse. 

“Give us a minute,” he said in a soft voice. He didn’t want to freak her out even more than Keith did. She nodded and scurried off towards the desk in which she came from. Shiro then turned his attention back to a fuming Keith. 

“Keith, I understand you're angry, but please. Calm down a little. She was only trying to help,”

“-sniff- If she wanted to help -hic-, she could have got me through that door and to Lance,” Tears were again steadily making their way down Keith’s pale cheeks. 

“God, he’s a mess,” Shiro thought as he directed Keith towards a chair against the wall. “I’m going to go get you some water. I don’t want you getting dehydrated.”

“Okay,” Keith said in a monotone way, tears still streaming from his amethyst eyes. He felt like he was gonna be sick. Probably because he still had Lance’s vomit on his dress pants, but he could throw up out of nervousness at the moment as well. He had his arms wrapped around his middle and his gaze staring longingly at the wall before him. All he wanted was to hold Lance’s hand in his own. He wanted his boyfriend to be okay. 

“Keith Kogane?” Keith whipped his head up and saw a nurse and Coran standing in the doorway of the testing bay. Coran smiled, but it was forced. Keith could always tell the difference. He had practice with Lance being his boyfriend and his emotions being well hidden. The nurse was short with a large bun atop her head, her left arm holding a futuristic tablet. 

Keith jumped up from his seat and hastily made his way to where the nurse and Coran were standing. He tried to push past Coran, only to be stopped by the orange haired man. “My boy, you can’t quite see him yet,” Keith struggled to escape Coran’s tight grasp as he sobbed. 

“I just want to see him, Coran,” Keith sobbed, finally giving up on trying to push past Coran. Coran held the sobbing boy in a tight hug as the other cried into his shoulder. The nurse had moved behind Coran in case Keith did manage to break free. 

“Soon number two. We just have to go over some information with you,” There was a tone that Coran spoke in that made Keith shiver. The way he had said information made him think that this could be bad. It made him think Lance was in serious danger. 

Coran pulled away from Keith, leaving the Korean sniffling and turned back to look at the nurse. The Kontaranian nurse handed Coran the tablet before heading out of the doorway and over to the desk area Keith had seen a lot of Kontaranian’s walk over to. It was like a social hour for the little aliens. 

“Alright my boy, let’s have a look at these results,” Coran said, pretending he didn’t know the outcome of the situation. He scrolled through the pages of notes on Lance’s condition, knowing fully Keith didn’t understand the language they were in. “It appears number three has contracted a poison from the flowers that he had been admiring this morning when we landed.”

The word ‘poison’ alone made Keith feel uneasy. “What are the symptoms? Like what else could we expect to see in his… condition,” 

“Well, the Kontaranian’s have seen this before from outside visitors. This poison really only stays in the bloodstream for about 1-4 days,” Coran paused to continue scrolling down on the tablet. “Side effects include extreme pain and nausea, abdominal cramps, headaches, fever, trouble breathing, and extreme weakness.” 

Keith took in the words as Coran continued to read about the flowers and their history. He didn’t want Lance to feel alone or upset right now. He had to see him. He had to be with him. “Coran please,” Keith whimpered, immediately shutting up Coran. “Please please please, let me see him,” Keith begged. 

Coran knew Keith cared so much for Lance. He knew Keith would take care of Lance if he had let him through that door. He knew Keith wouldn’t contract the virus because of his Galra genes. So what was holding him back from letting Keith through?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Coran smiled softly before stepping out of Keith's way, letting the younger one run into the bay in search of his sick boyfriend. He watched as Keith came to a holt in the middle of the bay, his eyes frantically searching for Lance. 

“Keith?” Keith heard a watery, weak voice come from behind him. He spun around, his eyes falling on his boyfriend almost immediately. Tears came to Keith’s eyes as he observed his loved one. Pale, sweaty and fever-ridden. Dried tear tracks formed a highway on Lance’s cheeks and the smell of vomit got stronger as Keith approached him. Keith traced an IV line to Lance’s arm, where it had been taped in place. 

“Oh baby,” Keith said as he took a seat next to Lance, quickly taking his hand and tried to bring comfort to the scared, sick Cuban. 

“Keith -huff-, I’m scared. I don’t -hic- don’t know what’s going on,” Lance wept as Keith tried to shush him back into a relaxed state. Keith cupped Lance’s face and repeated softly ‘I know’, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“You’ll be okay, I know it hurts. It’ll be okay,” Keith repeated until Lance calmed slightly and closed his eyes. Lance’s breathing became shallow and he hiccuped every so often. When his eyes were open, He never took them off, Keith. “I’m going to get you some water. Okay?”

“M’kay,” Keith let go of Lance’s hand and walked to the other end of the small bay to retrieve some water for his sick beloved. Lance watched Keith go all the while nausea from earlier had not yet faded. He could feel the sick churning in his stomach as what was left of the color in his face drain. He let out a whimper, trying to get Keith’s attention. 

“I’m coming hun,” Keith said, still trying to figure out which button was on and which was a self-destruct button. Lance winced as his stomach churned and growled so loud he thought it would rupture the core of the Earth. Except they weren’t on Earth, they were on Kontara, but needless to say, he wasn’t worried about that at the moment. 

“-hic- Keith,” Lance was only able to get out the name of his boyfriend before his mouth filled with copper tasting saliva. Not even a second later, he felt bile ride up his throat. Being too weak to keep anything in his stomach, he spewed out what he had left in his stomach onto his lap. He was so weak. He couldn’t move to the side of his bed and thrown up there. No, he had to barf up his stomach contents all over himself. 

Keith whirled around at the sound of gagging behind him. He turned to see his boyfriend, covered in vomit and bile, tears streaming down his face. Keith practically sprinted to Lance’s side and began to adjust the bed so he was sitting up. Keith then pulled Lance forward slightly, keeping one hand around his front to keep him from falling forward, and one hand rubbing his back for comfort. “Shhh, you’re okay. You’re okay. Take deep breaths hun, we’ll get you cleaned up.”

“-hic- I’m gonna puke again Keith,” Lance sobbed as Keith laid him back onto the hospital bed and scrambled for a trashcan. He held it up to Lance’s mouth just in time for the other to bring up another round of bile. Keith could agree as much as anyone that vomit was disgusting. But when he could get past the smell and the sight and the sounds, it wasn’t so bad. 

Keith rubbed circles on Lance’s stomach with his one hand while the other held the trash can. Lance couldn’t move his hands from where they were at his side. He could just hope that soon Keith would take one of them. 

After about ten minutes of vomiting, Lance’s stomach must have finally come to its senses. Lance stopped vomiting, but his stomach still ached. The muscles were tense and sore from the constant clenching and retracting after each wave. Lance took a deep breath and shuddered. He still felt sick. But at least he had nothing left to throw up. He began to sob before he felt something cold and wet touch his chin. 

He opened his eyes to see a very blurry, clearly worried Keith. “Close your eyes baby. I’m just gonna wipe your face off a little.” He said as he took the damp washcloth and continued to wipe the vomit off his chin and neck. 

“I feel gross,” Lance said, squeezing his eyes closed and taking more deep breaths. He didn’t have the energy to sob like he just did. Although silent tears weren’t uncommon right about now. From him or from Keith. 

“I know baby. I’ll get you cleaned up.” 

“My stomach hurts.”

“Are you gonna be sick again?”

“No, it just feels sore and crampy.” 

“Okay, I’ll get you something for that too. Just try and relax, okay? I’m gonna get you something new to change into,” Keith stood up and walked to the white and blue glowing dresser. He pulled out a more comfy pair of PJs from the second drawer. 

By the time he had gotten back to Lance, the blue paladin was still in the same position that Keith had left him in. Keith now felt a little guilty for not making him more comfortable. He sat down next to the bed and adjusted it so Lance was now laying on his back. Keith looked at the vomit covered blanket and thanked quiznak that it was only on the blanket. 

Keith stripped the blanket off of the shivering boy and quickly took off his gown. He worked hastily to get the new set of PJs on him, to avoid his embarrassment and his growing amount shivers per minute. Once Lance was settled into new PJs, Keith found a heavy blanket and threw that over top of him. Keith tucked in the sides of the blanket so they were wrapped around the lanky teen, trapping out the cold and keeping in the warm.

“Keith?” 

“Yeah, hun?”

“Can you hold my hand? Just so I know you’re there.”

“Of course baby. I’ll be here when you wake up,” And Keith stayed true to his word. Every time Lance fell asleep over the course of those four days, Keith never left his side. 

And Lance never approached an unknown plant again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... do ya want another chapter? 
> 
> Leave a comment below. 
> 
> I also take requests!   
> -Klance  
> -Kinkance  
> -Angst  
> -Langst  
> -Other shit


End file.
